Yugioh Disney princesses
by supastar45
Summary: Seto tries to make a Disney princess movie. But with his new cast to play the princesses that might not be possible. sucky summary


AN: Well I wanted to do a one shot where I tortured Yami or Atemu again. But then I felt guilty so I decided I wouldn't do that. I'll torture Kaiba instead!

Seto Kaiba was known for many things. He was a top duelist, he was the CEO of a major company, and he was also a movie director! There was one more thing he was known for: Being cheap! The first thing he looked for before deciding to get something was the price tag. He was currently remaking a few of the Disney princess movies since he wanted to do something for the children at Mokuba's insistence. He was ready to start and all he needed were the new actors. The ones he had were fired because Kaiba found new actors and these ones would work for free! He hadn't actually met the new actors yet but he was sure it would all work out.

Seto grabbed his megaphone and sat in his director's chair. He lifted the megaphone to his lips. "ACTION!" The first movie to be worked on was Cinderella. The two ugly stepsisters were in place downstairs, waiting for Cinderella to come down the stairs. The silhouette of a beautiful girl with ragged clothes began to come down. Seto watched, waiting to see the new Cinderella. He didn't know what to expect. But whatever it was he definitely didn't expect this. There came downstairs Joey, a burger in one hand and the other hand behind him, scratching his butt. He wolfed down the burger and chewed with his mouth open as Seto almost puked seeing the chewed up burger. Joey sucked the barbeque sauce off his fingers and farted. Joey sat in a nearby chair, slumped down and burped loudly. "That was a good burger!" He looked over to the ugly stepsisters and screamed. "AHHH! THERE ARE TWO TROLLS ON THE SET! DAMN THEY'RE EVEN UGLIER IN REAL LIFE THAN IN THE STORIES!"

The ugly stepsisters sneered and went over to Joey. One of them spoke. "Go do your part or else we're going to tell the director and you will be kicked off the set! And by the way, we are not that ugly!" Joey looked up at them in shock and to their surprise, began laughing. Joey stood up and pat both of the girls on their backs.

"First off, yeah you are that ugly! I'd tell you two to go find a mirror but it would crack before you got a good look of yourselves! Second if you think I'm going to do any work, you must have lost your minds! And third, I won't be kicked off the set by the director! Let me show you both why." Seto watched as Joey came over to him and kissed him deeply as Seto reached up and pulled him closer and kissed him back. Too soon for Seto's liking Joey pulled away and turned back to the girls who were staring open mouthed. "I don't think my _boyfriend_ will kick me off the set!" Joey turned and was about to leave when Kaiba pulled him down into another kiss before whispering in his ear.

"You know I'll have to punish you tonight for this right?" Joey gave Kaiba an I-look-forward-to-it look and walked off to get some food. Seto turned away from the sight of the two shocked girls and went to the set where Beauty and the Beast was being filmed. He received another shock. There was Atemu playing Gastov (Gastov was the guy who was a total jerk who Belle didn't like) and there was Yugi playing Belle. Seto sighed and said action, thinking that this might go better. After all, these two were usually the serious ones.

Atemu sat in the chair and kicked his feet up on the table. "Think of it Belle, a warm cozy house. You are sitting by the fire taking care of my kids." Yugi suddenly had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face and Atemu put his feet down as the small boy went over and straddled his waist.

"I say we try to make those babies now. And I guess we'll have to keep trying until we get one." Yugi smashed his lips against Atemu's and his hand went down to Atemu's pants. Seto quickly said cut and the cameras stopped but the two boys kept going. He couldn't use this! He could already see the angry line of parents, ready to sue for showing their child this! Finally a crew member tried to pull them apart but Atemu just sent him to the shadow realm. Before the two could go back to each other's lips and continue, Seto spoke.

"We have to finish this movie! You two aren't supposed to be kissing right now you're supposed to be rejecting him Yugi! And aren't you supposed to be the innocent one!?" Yugi looked over at Seto and scoffed at the statement.

"First of all, don't you think it was a bit stupid to make the guy I'm supposed to hate my boyfriend? And you try being innocent when you wake up to your boyfriend sucking you off and then you get nothing! Not even release! See how that works out for you!" Seto gave Atemu a questioning look and the boy smirked before speaking.

"Hey it worked didn't it? I now have one VERY horny Yugi!" Yugi pulled his boyfriend back down to his lips in a very heated kiss before pulling back with a smirk on his own lips. The usually innocent boy didn't even look close to innocent right now.

"Damn right I'm horny! Now come on, let's take this somewhere more private. And Seto, don't expect to get anything done on Beauty and the Beast for today." Atemu whispered something to Yugi and the boy turned back to Seto. "Actually, don't plan on anything happening for a while. Atemu has assured me that I won't be able to walk for a week when he's done with me." Yugi removed himself from Atemu and walked off with a sexy sway in his hips. Before Atemu could completely get away from the set, Seto spoke.

"If you leave this set, I will fire you!" Seto doubted it would work and found out he was right. Atemu hmmmed and put a thoughtful look on his face, looking up at the sky before turning the Seto and answering.

"Stay on a movie set or screw a horny Yugi silly? Hmmmm… See ya!" Atemu quickly ran off the set to where Yugi had left and there was a moan heard soon after that. Seto decided it would be best to leave before he heard anymore sounds from the two. He couldn't get away soon enough as he heard a scream of "Oh Atemu, YES!" Seto quickly put his long legs to use and ran away to the next set as fast as possible.

Seto sighed and sat down in the director's chair in the next set where Aladdin was supposed to be filmed. Seto got a bottle of water and gulped it down before catching his breath. Finally when he was ok he turned back to the scene. There was Jaffa, the Jeanie, the monkey, and the parrot. It was supposed to be the scene where Jaffa wishes to be turned into a genie. There was just one problem. Seto looked around. "Where are my Jasmine and my Aladdin?" A crew member coughed and pointed to a table. Seto smacked his forehead in frustration. There was Marik in the same attire princess jasmine wore. And there was Mariku, dressed as Aladdin. That would all be fine if they were currently kissing with Marik atop a table and Mariku between his legs. Seto didn't even think it would be worth it to try and get them to break apart. It would probably be impossible to with those two. He thought of his last attempts to break up a horny couple and how they worked out. Still he had to attempt it. "Marik, Mariku if you two don't get your asses on this set, I will have you two separated for the rest of the day."

To the surprise of Seto, Mariku backed away from Marik. But the shock soon went away as Mariku opened a portal to the shadow realm and the two walked in to finish what they had started. Seto didn't know whether to sigh of run his head into a brick wall. The second option was sounding more tempting, since then he would be able to forget all this madness while he had amnesia. He looked at the wall and after a few minutes, he was finally able to pull his eyes away from the tempting sight.

Finally he went to Snow White. Ryou sat in the coffin and Bakura sat beside the coffin. Well… at least Ryou usually kept Bakura in line. Hopefully that would be the same now. Before yelling action, Seto spoke. "Now it's a simple FIVE SECOND kiss. Understand?" Bakura nodded before leaning over to kiss Ryou. And kiss him… and kiss him… and kiss him… and then climb on top of him… "CUT! I SAID FIVE SECONDS!" Bakura came up with a smirk on his lips.

"By my count it hasn't been five seconds yet." Before Seto could speak, Bakura went back to Ryou. Ryou who was supposed to be motionless was kissing his boyfriend back. Seto sighed as Roland came over to him.

"Well sir, what are we going to do for the movie?"

Xxx

(time for the movie to go to the big screen!)

The theater was packed with people all in their seats. The movie began and everyone was excited. This is what they saw:

_Narrator: _ *black screen* Bird! Cow! Tiger shark! In a world! *Bid fiery explosion appears* Now for a word from sponsors! *Gorilla comes and starts to beat up the camera man. Black screen* Oh what a shame he was a good man! Now time for some oral hygiene! *Hillbilly comes up*

_Hillbilly:__ Thanks to this hear toothpaste my tooth is sparklin! *Flashes smile showing yellow rotten tooth*_

_Narrator:__ *black screen* Oh what great teeth! Now a word from little red riding hood!_

_Wolf:__ *Wolf with big belly comes up. Wolf licking his lips with a smile on his face. Turns to camera with a confused look on his face* Wait, I wasn't supposed to eat the little girl? Oops…_

_Narrator:__ *black screen* Ah yes well these things happens sometimes! Well time for a word from Twilight!_

_Edward:__ *Edward pops up* Bella I love you!_

_Bella:__ *Bella pops up. Making out with Jacob and puts a thumbs up sign up in Edward's direction*_

_Narrator:__ Ah! Young love! Now time to go to Percy Jackson!_

_Percy:__ *Percy Jackson pops up* ____Woo hoo! We won the battle! *random demon comes behind and stabs him in the chest. Percy looks down* Aww sh- *dies*_

_Narrator:__ *black screen* Oh, guess they didn't win! And now a word from Rebecca Black!_

_Rebecca Black:__ *Rebecca Black pops up on the screen* It's Friday! *someone shoots her in the head*_

_Narrator:__ That would have made a MUCH better music video! For the next hour we will be staring at nothing._

Thirty minutes later a guy at the back of the theater turned to his friend. "This is the most interesting nothing I've ever seen!" His friend nodded his agreement and they both turned back to the movie.

Xxx

(An hour later)

_Narrator:__ Congratulations you have just wasted your time and money on this movie! Have a horrible day!_

As the star wars theme song came up everyone stood and clapped and cheered before exiting the movie theater. This was definitely by far, their favorite movie of all time.

AN: I had this thought during school about what would happen if the Yugioh characters were Disney princesses… here's your results people!


End file.
